


【川博】R恶将

by Fengyaoyao



Category: Boruto
Genre: M/M, 脱离原著
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyaoyao/pseuds/Fengyaoyao
Relationships: 川博
Kudos: 2





	【川博】R恶将

于今日见礼的博人要前往觐见神明。

他脱下了闪耀的铠甲和绝不离身的武器，身着洁白的长袍，宝石和金线制成长长的流苏从两肩滑落。一匹佩戴铁甲、体格强壮的战马驮着他，每走一步，乌黑的皮毛上都有金色的光辉流闪。它要从王都行至庙宇，正随宫廷的队伍缓步前进。

经过十五里的行道，护卫士兵在一条鹅卵石子铺就的道路前驻足。道路两侧布满浓荫，这是花与蜜环卫之所，只有祭司和奉礼可以踏上神庙的土地。

博人翻身下马，祭司端来水盆，洗净了他的双手，脱下他的鞋子，冲洗他的脚。随后他们为他戴上石榴和百合编织的花环，带他前往殿宇。

自有生以来，这是博人第二次进入神殿。他赤着脚走过鹅卵石子小路，踏上花岗岩石阶，当他来到神殿之前，这所宏伟的庙宇将它的大门打开，欢迎他的到来。

贡品早就在桌案上摆放好，他们进行了祭拜仪式，随后祭司脱下博人的外袍，逐一退去，并合上了神殿的大门。失去长袍之后，蔽体之物只剩下白色的轻纱，如蝉翼般得薄，有黄金和宝石缀连其上。他将以祭礼的姿态取悦神明。

殿宇隔绝了烈日的光，沁凉的室温却让博人打了个哆嗦。他不太自在地抚了抚胳膊，环顾四周却不见半个人影。他本应毕恭毕敬地站在原地安静守候，但对于接下来即将要将自己献给神明这件事却让博人开始胡思乱想。准确来讲，一路上他都在思考，等见到代神行事的祭司时该给出什么反应。

虽然他被选中做祭礼应该心怀感激才是，但是无论如何，一想到要与陌生人做那事，总是放不下心里那股子忐忑与不爽。

在他发挥自己那天马行空的想象力时，另一个人已经坐在他身后的桌案上。博人完全没有发现这个人，直到他捡起一串葡萄，咀嚼的声音才让博人几乎是吓一跳那样转过身来。

目之所及是宏伟神像的下半边身体，雪白的圆柱在穹顶之下整齐地依次排开，琥珀般的光自半边窗户洒落。一切都是伟大的，除了两个渺小的人影。

等看清楚那人的脸时，博人先是一愣，随后十分诧异地喊道：“你怎么穿着这东西？！”

川木一边吃着贡品，一边打量他。他正坐在边角包了黄金的香柏木桌案上，准确的说是整个人都坐在贡品中间，盘起腿，绣着古奥花纹的长袍垂落在地上。

他没解释自己为什么会在这，反问博人：“你好像不兴奋的样子，不能和大祭司做那事令你失望吗？”

“和那有什么关系啊！你这人……”

博人慌张地冲过来，拉住他的手就想逃走，但是这里的道路被全部封锁，他们哪里也去不了。

“好了，你把大祭司怎么样了，你打晕了他？还是你根本就杀了人？”博人几乎感到一阵眩晕，他知道川木什么事敢做，天下没有他不怕的事。“神殿里动手，你真是不怕死，我可不想看着你上火刑架！”

“我为什么要上火刑架？谁能审判我？”他向来对宗教信仰不屑一顾，有时候还会嘲笑博人明明没有虔诚心却装作一个信徒的样子。川木一直都不是谦虚、懂得敬畏的家伙，他甚至能说出“我即是信仰”这种话。现在他也是一样的狂妄，哪怕神像就在眼前。他语调嘲讽地说：“你倒是该担心自己，一个不知道被人上过几次的家伙假扮纯洁的祭品送给神。你张口闭口是信仰，现在不怕被烧死？”

这番话说得博人满脸通红，他大声反驳：“我哪有张口闭口？胡说八道。”

倒不是因为在乎贞洁与否。他是个薄脸皮，在神像之下面对苟且对象，总有些拉不开脸。哪怕从小听着神启和预言，博人还是和川木一般不虔诚，但他有王族的身份在，有时候还是得收敛些。他知道神殿在王国中的地位，川木胆大包天直接劫了祭司的礼服，说不定这会那老人已经被杀了。他恐怕难逃一死。

“我搞不懂你怎么想的，我知道你什么东西都不在乎，却没想到你这个混蛋连命都不要了。”

他咬牙骂着，在川木身上摸了一把，果然在老位置找到了他藏起来的短刀。

“现在架着我出去，让他们退下……”

他把刀塞到对方手里，却被一条胳膊囫囵一兜，整个儿地被圈住。博人一直难以反抗这个高大英武的男人，每当被他抱在怀里，他总觉得这双结实的臂膀是一间牢笼。

“你怎么觉得他们会杀我，或许会杀了你也说不定。”

“这种时候就不要耍性子了，这可不是开玩笑——”

博人用力推他，但川木轻易地压下他的手。他举起博人的时候就像伟岸的男子举起娇小的女人，仿佛这个男孩根本没有重量。桌案上的金银器被他打翻在地，盛有酒酿的琉璃瓶子倒下去；博人被扔在一片狼藉中，醉人的气息染了他一身，纱衣看起来像是沾了血。

“你知道我，我从不开玩笑。”川木俯下身去舔博人的眼睛，舌头顺着他的鼻子缓缓而下，随后吻上他的嘴。他的身影像是一堵墙，炽热的温度在墙上燃烧，铺天盖地地向着博人压倒过来，把空气里的氧烧得一干二净。“你们管这个叫什么？是圣餐，或者代行神旨？”他抬眸看了一眼不曾垂下头的神像，意有所指地说：“我没有信仰，但今天，我倒是乐意代他行事。”

“你别乱来……”

博人有些慌乱，他抬不起手，但抬脚也无济于事。他躺倒在桌案上，左脚被川木抓在手中，腿间轻盈的纱像是月光般轻盈又带着朦胧剔透的模样。他是养尊处优的人，还算青涩的身体饱含青春活力，薄衣半笼的紧实小腿摸起来像是沙中玉，川木很欣赏这个触感，其曼妙无可为外人道也。

“你还信他吗？”见到博人惊慌失措的样子，川木嗤笑他。他把手指插入博人的发丝，撩动起比太阳更耀眼的金发。任谁都需要承认，博人身上具有难得的美。他的家族世代掌权王国，每一任继承人都因为他们标致的金发碧眼而被视为拥有“神宠”。川木当然知道这么著名的传闻，他扳过博人的脸：“我也没听说过哪一任陛下有被选为祭品——准确来说，无法拥有子嗣的人不能继承王位。这种事，王族能避免吧？还是说你就是来求他宠爱的吗？”

“和那有什么关系啊！”博人驳斥他，一直挣动着，但两颊的红云越来越浓，又喘起来。论任何男子的那处被抵着蹭，恐怕都不会心平气和地讲话，何况是他面对川木——没什么好丢脸的。他就是入睡时盖着这男人的被子，半夜都能因为羞于启齿的梦醒过来。

“随便了，反正我没兴趣知道你怎么想。”

川木认定他撒谎，捉着他的脚的手也开始用力，痛得博人叫起来。他的声音不算婉转，但那种朦胧的哭声却相当动听。最起码对于川木来说，有特殊的魅力。

他打开博人的腿，有些新奇地看着身下的人挣扎。自从他宣誓忠诚起，博人从未反抗过，乖得像是被打掉爪牙的野猫，空有一股子野性却没半点威胁。他对他打开腿自然到两个人都觉得像呼吸一样正常，那时川木甚至还未有功劳写在王国的历史上，博人也分毫没有身为王族与外族平民苟合的耻辱或不安感。

甚至不需要他动手去撕，无甚于有的薄纱已经支离破碎。

“等、等等！”

股间的物什像是一把烙铁，直烫得博人惊叫。他想要解释，嘴里却在打哆嗦。如果说川木没什么耐心，他今天大抵是要去地狱死上一回。

“怎么，怕我搞你？”川木轻笑一声，手指顺着潮湿的股间探来探去，小口一片水光，晶莹如溪涧。他轻易入了洞，内壁缠绵悱恻地黏上来，捅来捅去能听到淅淅沥沥的水声。

这只是前奏，没有想象里难以接受的疼，他近乎立刻被打开了，可以清晰地感到膙子随心所欲地巡视。博人尽力不发出声音，但因此，水声放肆得过分，像在耳边响似的。他自己都有些难以接受。川木当然要笑话他：“对你就不能太好，省的你没什么自知之明。”

“你滚蛋！说得你好像很体贴似的——”

他抬起头骂人，但很快一副牙尖嘴利的姿态就变得呜咽起来。川木那里与其说是阴茎，不如说是一柄刀，刀体用精心的弧度铸好，若想杀人，必然要剌下血来。他是将博人看做了城池，每一次抽动都带着摧枯拉朽的力量，强悍并伴随居高临下的傲慢。此座城中他不只是异邦人，更是野蛮的侵略者，尽情毁灭他厌恶的，留下他索求的。

“唔……你、靠——”

身体被翻转，他的脊背被川木压着、整个覆盖着。仿佛火焰一样的温度好像要灼伤皮肤，博人几乎是赤裸的，白袍笼罩他，裁缝细致的肩带落下来，末端刺绣神的眼。不虔诚者打了个哆嗦，把它握在手里，好像这样就看不到似的。

博人几乎没想过还能再见到川木。他被动承受了痛和云雨翻涌，肌肤红得像是刚从蒸屉中取出来，仿佛发起高烧。浑浑噩噩的状态让他默许了这种母兽般的姿势，但他还是记得咬着牙，比起哭喊，只落下几声嘤咛。

但这样的回应激怒了川木。“你这算什么，博人，是背叛吗？”他拉起博人的头发，厉声质问他：“难道你真想来神殿侍奉他？”

“……操你的，我不知道。”他扳着川木的手，但如果他不给个明确答复，对方绝不会原谅。他喘着气，颤抖的膝盖马上支撑不住身体，却还得被迫先为自己辩白：“五百人追着你——前面就是海，我不求他还能怎么办——”

“你他妈搞笑。”川木一把把他的脑袋按下去，但还记得在博人的鼻尖碰上桌面时揪紧头发免得他真的撞上去。“我死了八十个亲卫，涨潮后连尸体都找不回来；邻国的渔夫捡到我，我躺了三个月，伤好了就潜回来——我活了，你是不是觉得很神奇？你把这归结为神宠？”

“……”博人痛地脸都扭曲，晕眩感从未远去，他一直忍着，这时才控制不住泪珠子滴滴答答地落下来。

川木稍微松了力气，又是一阵皱眉：“你又哭什么，这事和你有关系吗？”

他本来只有恐惧，压抑许多天时终于在川木的压迫下安心哭出来。自从川木流浪来王国已经过了许多年，他不算真正立稳脚跟；博人还为他感到委屈，那八十个士兵可能是川木的底牌，何况他差点也要葬身大海。

“我没信过，后来我求他，直到我爸抽签时念出我的名字。”博人低声说着，他已经止住眼泪，好像那颤抖的嗓音不是他的。“我不知道他是不是真的，但如果他想要报酬，我更愿意你活。别的都无所谓了。”

国王不大可能是故意的，但川木还在气头上。因为他骨子里不信神，所以这种乌龙事件只能令他笑倒大牙。他也不能怪博人不坚定，毕竟他在这个国家活了这么久。

他有很多东西都没告诉博人，只为了禁止他胡思乱想，却没想到这家伙蠢到如此地步。川木发狠地撞起来，咬牙切齿道：“你信他不如信我。”

开疆拓土只用他的刀，若有神保佑，他何必保他这个霸占继承者的外邦人；博人自己也不是没有力挽狂澜过，他还是太软弱了，他们争来的一切，又和神有什么关系？

川木为王国效力，但他需要回报。

他毫无顾忌地抢夺神殿的祭品，大肆挞伐，侵占他想要的流奶与蜜之地。谈不上玷污，比起不虔诚的评价，无神论者更能准确概括他，更何况博人本来就已经沦落到和同性行交媾的淫乱者的地步，他本就不该到这来——最重要的是，对川木来说，行献祭之事的博人是在背叛他，是非是颠倒的，明明是神殿意图抢夺他的东西。

“你、你慢点、呃啊……不行、痛……”

现在所有的感觉都不再是博人能掌控的，他再也克制不住呻吟，抽搐着蜷缩脚趾。川木懒得理他。他嘴里喊着疼，脸上也见不到什么因为疼痛扭曲的表情，反而艳得谄媚。

所有的感官都消失了似的，博人只感觉自己在云层里，血液奔流带来麻痹一般将人逼疯的感受。跌宕震落的快乐像是丰收的牧场出产乳汁，泪与汗水淌落时又伴随着欢愉。

他不是耕耘者，却累得动弹不得，全让川木抱着他。来到神殿之前他斋戒三日，本来饮食就少，川木拿来一颗苹果给他，他咬了一口，又不吃了。

他嗓子哑了，抬起头看着他的男人。川木是世间少见的英俊男子。传说神的眼睛不染姝色，是为了洞察真实。因为他生得一副好皮相，像是诗歌中每个英雄都会有的样子，有时博人会打趣川木是天命之子，因为那双灰色的眼睛总是冷静深沉的，令人捉摸不透。

“换个角度来想，你把自己丢过来也好。”川木忽然说。“等到葵继承王位，我在这放一把火，然后你就能去游历世界了。”

“……我随便一说，你别乱来！”博人驳斥他，但他的神情除了慌乱之外居然还有几分期待。

无论再怎么叛逆，他总有自己迈不过去的坎。但川木知道他渴求什么。

“我说的都是我能做且想做的。”

川木拢着博人的头发，低头亲吻他。


End file.
